Underneath the Zootopia Sun
From the huge entertainment paradise of Sahara Square, the time had come for Judy and Nick to return from their honeymoon there. It was almost the last weekend of the summer as the two took a walk in the downtown park, which was very near the rabbit´s home. The young lovers wanted to enjoy it to its fullest extent. The two took a stroll in the green and sunny park, enjoying the scenery around them. Judy wore her familiar grey off the shoulder blouse and shorts with a sun hat, while Nick was on his black T-shirt, shorts and shades. On the rabbit´s neck was also the pearl necklace her husband had given her once as a birthday present. Birds singing. Children playing. Other couples taking a walk too. The park couldn´t have looked any nicer to the two. Nick and Judy came to the spot that was closest to the lake there, where other animals swam at. They sat down for a picnic. “It´s just as sunny as it was at Bunnyburrow. Looks like this city isn´t as messy and polluted as some back home rumored it to be”, Judy drank some of her soda. “They hadn´t been here themselves, so how could they know?” Nick put some cheese on his crackers. “Would you please hand me my carrot basket, darling?” Judy asked, fluttering her eyelashes at her husband. He did as requested. They had been married for only a short time, but even after returning from the honeymoon they both already were more than satisfied with that. The care, loyalty and love between the two was strong as a rock. “Here`s our household specialty, the Hopps summer wine”, Judy revealed a surprise she had brought for the picnic. The new Mrs Hopps hadn´t introduced her husband to their favorite family treat yet. “Mmm…looks promising”, Nick said, eating his chicken leg while his wife poured some in his cup. He took a sip, loving the taste already. Sweet and strong like Judy herself. “You like it?” Judy asked. “Certainly, bun bun. A fine addition for our picnic basket”, Nick said. As they had finished eating, Judy noticed a swing near the tree around their picnic spot. With Nick´s help, she got to enjoy the swing eagerly like a child. “Yaaay! I´ve always had a need for speed, so to speak. Maybe that´s why I sometimes drive a bit recklessly at my job”, Judy giggled. “You´re so vivid for a little bunny that it´s adorable”, Nick smiled. Even with their drinks, the two were feeling so hot during the summer day that they felt a need to take a dip in the lake. Looking at each other, Nick and Judy had the same idea. Taking off her shirt and pants, the rabbit revealed her new bikini, which was green like the eyes of her husband. Nick´s trunks were grey like the fur of his wife. “I like your swimsuit. Really shows off the beauty of your curvy body”, Nick said lovingly. “Thanks. Love seeing your more handsome features too, dearie”, Judy responded. Holding paws, the two descended to the water calmly and stood on the more shallow end of the lake together for a while before going for a swim. Occasionally, the two took dives there too, with Nick getting his fur all wet. Judy especially loved it when they went under the surface while she was getting a piggyback ride from him. Being a summer person, the beautiful rabbit was having so much fun. The hard work certainly hadn´t drained out the more fun-loving part in her personality. From the way the two stayed so close to each other in the water, one could see that they were very deeply in love. The kind of young couple that was at its prime. That was exactly what it was. After a while, Nick and Judy went ashore. They didn´t bring towels, because they preferred getting dry in the warm sun itself. The couple laid themselves on the grass very close to each other. “After all these years the fox I loved the most is finally mine”, Judy smiled, resting on his knee. “And you deserve all the love he can give you, my precious bunny. We´ve showed this whole city how strong love between prey and predator can be. In times like these, that kind of love is greatly needed”, the fox stroked her hip gently. “First a proper career and now a loving husband. When time is right, I want to start a family with you too, my darling”, Judy told. Whether adoption or having biological offspring, she wanted to have children with her fox husband. "Can´t wait for that. With your kindness and maturity, you´d make for a wonderful mother. You already remind me a lot of my mommy”, Nick put his paws around Judy´s shoulders. Judy looked into Nick´s eyes. So green, gorgeous and full of warmth, like the grass they rested at currently. There was the look of a man who was the right kind of husband for her. She rested herself against Nick´s chest, as she always loved to do. It felt just as warm and furry as it always did, although a bit wet after the swim. With the rabbit now as close to him as possible, Nick kept on caressing her more. Whether it was her ears, her tail or her butt, she loved feeling his touch there. The fox gently petted all of them. “My job and life in this city may not be always easy….but I´ll always have you by my side and in my heart. That is already enough for a dream come true”, Judy gave a very romantic look to Nick. “That is enough for me too. I don´t demand anything impossible from you, I just love you the way you are. Living the rest of my life together with you, I won´t ask for more”, Nick did the same. Still lying in the grass, Nick and Judy wrapped into yet another kiss. Although other mammals could see them kissing there, they didn´t mind. The rabbit and her husband weren´t afraid to show their true feelings. “Let´s go home, my lovebunny wife”, Nick smiled, lifting her in his arms. “I love it when you carry me like that”, Judy gave him a peck in the cheek again. The young Mr and Mrs Wilde were heading home, where they´d spend the rest of the day just chilling and enjoying their cozy home. Whether holiday or not, Nick and Judy loved nothing better than to spend moments like these together underneath the Zootopia sun. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Oneshots Category:Summer stories